


New Beginnings

by talesofakindredspirit



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is the cutest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofakindredspirit/pseuds/talesofakindredspirit
Summary: Loki escapes the prison on Asgard and comes to stay with an old friend on Midgard only to discover a huge secret.





	New Beginnings

It had been 5 months since you had last seen Loki. The two of you met a few days after the attack on New York. He had escaped from the Avengers before they could take him back to Asgard. He had summoned a small amount of power when someone switched his cuffs and ended up teleporting to a small farm town in Northern Wisconsin. 

Directly into your backyard. 

To say you were shocked would be an understatement. Regardless of what he had done, you let him stay with you without a second thought, far out of the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Or so you thought.

The two of you became friends quite fast. With him being the only person you would talk to and living just a room away from each other, it wasn’t a surprise when that friendship grew into something much more.

You’d fallen for his charm and kindness and he’d fallen just as hard for you, the only person in the entire universe who gave him a chance with no other motives than the kindness in your heart.

The night before Loki was taken from you was the moment when the two of you became closest. It was the night that the two of you finally realized that you didn’t want to be just friends. You and Loki had indulged in something the two of you never had before, each other. It was a night you both would never forget but in the morning, Loki was torn away from you, and a part of your heart went with him.

A huge burst of light flashes through your windows pulling you out of your thoughts. As fast as the light had appeared, it faded away. Your eyes widen and you slowly pull yourself off the couch, hesitantly creeping toward your front door. A quick glance out the window, has you ripping the door open and running out of it as fast as you can manage.

Loki stands in your front yard, panting softly and hardly able to stand up on his own. You rush over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. He chuckles softly and pulls you closer to him. He feels a bump press against him and he looks down at you in confusion, pulling away from you. He holds you out at arms length and his eyes wander across your body. He gasps as he notices your slightly protruding belly.

“Y-You-You’re-” He sputters in surprise. You look up at him worriedly.

“Pregnant. Yeah, I know.” You say with a nervous laugh, fiddling with your fingers slightly.

“Is... it mine?” He whispers quietly. His eyes stare deep into yours, the emotions in them hard to decipher. You nod your head slowly, hoping to everything that he wouldn’t abandon you.

A wide smile grows on his face and he pulls you into hug, laughing happily as he holds your body close to his all while being cautious of your stomach.

You feel little droplets on your shoulder and pull away from the hug. You look up at him and wipe away his tears, your own tears of relief stinging at your eyes.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here for you these last few months, but I can promise you right here, right now that I will never leave you alone again, for as long as we both shall live.” 

He pulls you into a passionate kiss, nothing else behind it except for pure love and adoration.

You break away after a moment of what can only be described as pure bliss. He leans down to rest his forehead against yours, hands gripping your waist and drawing fiery circles into your skin underneath your shirt. 

“Let us go inside, my love, it has been a long and difficult journey for me to get back to you. We could both use some much needed rest.” Loki takes your hand gently, smiling down at you as the two of you walk inside.

You slide off your pants before crawling into bed, snuggling into the sheets. Loki follows close behind you, climbing under the sheets before pulling your body close to his.

You soon fall asleep, snuggled deep into Loki’s side. He blinks tiredly down at you, a content smile resting on his lips. His gaze travels down to your stomach, his smile growing wider. Loki whispers your name a few times, getting no response because you’re deep in sleep.

Loki sits up slightly, moving down on the bed toward your belly. 

“Hello little one,” he whispers quietly, looking up at you to make sure you’re still asleep. You are, so he continues. “You don’t know this yet, but I love you more than anything in the entire universe, well, maybe besides (Y/N), but I love you both so much and I promise you I will always be here for you.” 

Loki begins to sing a soft lullaby, one his mother sang to him when he was a child, and gently rubs your stomach, occasionally pressing soft kisses into your skin. “Goodnight, little one. I love you.”

Loki climbs back up the bed, pulling you back into his arms gently as not to wake you up. 

“I didn’t know you could sing like that.” You whisper quietly. Loki stiffens beside you, his cheeks dusting pink in embarrassment. He chuckles and presses a soft kiss against your forehead. 

“Well, you weren’t supposed to, my love. I thought you were sleeping. Now, go back to sleep.” He mumbles, eyes fluttering shut. Loki drifts off to sleep, you following him soon after.


End file.
